Love and Destruction
by J.S. Rivas
Summary: Roy Mustang is a Rockstar with a bad history and is a rebel, Then he meets Riza Hawkeye a girl who came from a rich family who wants to be a rebel. They fell in love and Roy tours the world, But life as a Rockstar gets crazy. Rated T for language
1. Prolouge

**Love and Destruction**

**Prologue  
><strong>

_The story is a Tribute to Kurt Cobain._

_If you do not know who is Kurt Cobain and Curious_

_You can Google him or sent me a Message_

_I'll Tell you._

* * *

><p>It was a Rainy day in Eastern City. As many Mourners were at the streets to say goodbye. To one man who is no longer here. Every Man and Woman were sad, But none more in pain than his own family. His loving wife 10 years and his 7 year old son. Who were in the Limo in front of the Hearse that carried his Coffin. Many people all line up to give their respects.<p>

4 Men who were close to him carried his Coffin to the grave site. All with tears in their eyes, To the fact that they had to say goodbye to him. As they lowered his coffin into the grave. The dead man Wife could not stop her tears from flowing, As so her son. Everyone was crying as the coffin was being covered with dirt. The people close to him were standing in front of his grave, Remembering the great memories they all had with him. The people close to him went to an other part of the cemetery to hear words from his wife. As the others were heading out. The wife stayed for a few more seconds to look at the tombstone. she read it.

"_Roy Mustang_" She said

"Riza" Said one of the men "Come on you have to gave the final words"

"Yeah Jean" Said Riza "I'm coming"

Riza headed up the podium to talk to the hundreds of people who came. She Sad but also Happy to see the many people who came to say their goodbyes. She wiped her tears and tried to talk normal, But everyone could still hear the shakiness of her voice and the small tears still showing.

"Hey guys" Riza Said "I'm glad You're all here. Everyone must know how I feel and must have thought I would not be delivering this, But I would be here... and if you think I wouldn't feel honored, You're crazy!"

She started to cry again trying to continue on...

"My Husband Roy was nothing, But kind and loving to me and our son. Everytime I woke up in the Morning. He wrapped me around his arms with a smile in his face. Always saying good morning to me. He always made me happy when he did that. It was difficult to get up evry morning now. His Mother was sleeping in our bed, Just to make sure I'm alright. And everytime I Think it's him, Because their bodies are sort of alike. I just want to say Thank you for coming here today guys... You don't know how much this means to us. I know he would be grateful for all of you to come hear."

She leaved the Podium and walked back to the Limo with her son and went back home. She laid in her bed alone. Thinking about the memories she had with Roy. It was the best times of her life. She finally went to sleep. Dreaming of her husband Roy Mustang.

She dreamed of the first time she meet him backstage, To one of his shows...

* * *

><p><strong>The first Chapter will come as soon as I can Make it. Please read it whole story. and Review it. I try to be fast with it.<strong>


	2. At The Backstage Door

**Chapter 1**

**At the Backstage door**

_"She looked like Nancy Spungen... a classic punk rock chick."_

_"Hot in a sub pop rock god sort of way"_

**- What Kurt Cobain and Courtney Love said about each other when they met**

* * *

><p>At a concert in a small town in the eastern area of Amestris called Aberdeen. A new band was about to play a show to get a Record deal with Soap Box Records. It was a band of 3 young boys who were all 19. They were backstage and were getting everything ready for the show. These three young men were very popular in their small hometown. With many fan girls cheering for them. One of them had short blonde hair and had blue eyes, He was smoking a Cigarette while laying back on the sofa, Playing bass, His name was Jean Havoc. One of the band members was talking to a girl he met two days ago, He had short black hair with a strand of hair in front of his face, He was wearing glasses, His Name was Maes Hughes. And the leader of the band was chilling at the sofa, Waiting to get on stage. He was the most popular of all the band members and the fan girls most favorite. He had Black messy hair and Onyx eyes, His name was Roy Mustang.<p>

"Hey Roy" Said Jean

"Yeah Havoc"

"Be on your best behavior tonight"

"My best Behavior" Roy said laughing "Alright sure"

"Hey! Listen man, I don't like it as much as you, But we have to tonight"

"Who said we have to?"

"Look we don't have any more stuff for us to smash, We got to take it easy tonight and impress the Label"

"Jean... If you can't take the heat get out of the kitchen"

"Dude..."

"Look Havoc when we agreed to make this band, We said we would do whatever we want and not follow anyone rules"

"I Know Roy... I just want us to get a deal and make big money"

"Well I don't care if we are big are not. I didn't care about that when I was living with the old man and my mother, Before they broke up and I don't care about where the band is heading. As long as we do whatever we do, Sing whatever we fucking want to sing, And life the way we choose to live, Then everything is right with the world."

They sat there silent until someone backstage came in. "Five Minutes" The stage hand said

"Thank you" Roy and Jean said in unison

Hughes came in while Roy and Havoc picked up their instruments. They all were trying to remember the songs they were gonna play before heading to the stage. "Okay we are ready" Roy said, As they headed to the stage.

* * *

><p>The band that was performing just got out of the stage after an awesome performance with all four of them celebrating. The Bass player earned praised from all the members. She was a 16 year old who was very smart and graduated in top of her high school. She had short Blonde hair and Amber eyes, Her name was Riza Hawkeye.<p>

"Yeah they really loved us" Said Riza

They got out of the stage, Heading into backstage when Riza stayed back just to check on her Guitar, Untill someone bumped into her.

"OW!" Yelled Riza. It was Havoc who bumped into her, He kept running towards the stage, While giving a quick sorry. She tried to get up when someone took her hand and help her up.

"Are you alright?" Said Roy

"Yeah I'm Oka-" Riza Stopped when she saw Roy face. They both looked at each other stunned, Riza couldn't say anything, She was completely stunned by Roy's good looks. Most of her brain told her to kiss him, But she was too shy and it might turn awkward. After a few seconds Roy snapped back to Reality and remembered he has to go to the stage quick.

"Um... Okay bye" Roy said, Running to the stage

"Wa... Wait" Said Riza, But he was already gone. She stood there wondering who he was and she wanted to know badly. She walked to the stage to see his band perform.

* * *

><p>As Roy band was called to the stage he walked up to the mic and looked around the whole sea of fans cheering. He was happy to see that everyone in his hometown came to see them perform. He looked around some more to find the heads of the label.<p>

"Hello Aberdeen!' Roy Said, While people cheered "We are Inferno and we came here to fuck shit up!"

The music started playing and already people were starting to bounce. The Heads of the label were impressed on how pumped up the crowd was by Mustang. It was like he can connect with the fans. Already it seemed like Inferno was gonna be huge stars. Riza saw and was amaze on Roy's energy. Everything was going good, Then Jean got nervous when Roy was taking off the guitar while playing. That means that Roy was about to trash the Instruments. Maes was playing the drums faster and louder to pump up the crowd, For the Instrument smashing, While Jean (Trying to look cool) hopped to Roy, Trying to stop him from smashing the Instruments, But Roy ignored Jean then threw his guitar up to the air and smashed to pieces as it hit the ground. The heads were alarmed at first, But seeing that the crowd cheered it made be something huge for the label, Already they decided Inferno would be perfect for Soap Box Records. Riza saw how Roy and his band were destroying equipment. Shocked but amaze on how Roy brought the crowd to an uproar. She was mesmerized on how bad he was, Heck he was a true rebel.

* * *

><p>After the show Maes and Jean were already out of the town, Celebrating about their record deal, While Roy was still backstage packing things up, Until he heard a knock. He want and opened the door, It was Riza.<p>

"Hey" Roy said

"Um... Hey" Riza Said, Trying to come up what to say

"You're that girl from before"

"Yeah I am"

"Oh hey sorry about that are you okay?"

"Yeah don't sweat it"

"Cool um... Come in"

She was blushing on what he just said. She went in and sat on the sofa, With Roy sitting next to her.

"So anyway" Said Roy "You're a member of that band that performed before us right?"

"Yeah I'm the bass guitarist, We are named Hole"

"Oh... So what you came over for"

"Oh! I-I Just wanted to say you were very awesome" Riza Said, Blushing. She never blushed this much in fact never even blushed. "And that I like your band"

A smirk was across his lips, He can read her like a book "Oh" Roy said "Really you like my band"

"Ummm... Yeah I liked your music"

She looked away from his face just to relax herself, Until Roy arms was wrapped around her waist and then Roy kissed Riza. She was Blushing like crazy and her heart beat was faster than normal. It made her day a thousand times better. She wrapped her arms around his neck and closed her eyes, Then all of the sudden Roy put his tongue into her mouth. She blushed and pulled away.

"Yo-You just put your tongue!"

Roy looked at her confused

"What You wanted to"

"How would you know!" She said blushing

"You made two mistakes honey"

Riza looked at him in shock

"First you came in without an excuse thought up and second you said you liked my band, Many girls who like me always say that"

Riza was embarrassed, He really could read her like a book.

"And judging from your reaction from me sticking my tongue in your mouth, You not really a bad chick, But you want to be one"

"Oh god" Riza said in embarrassment "You really found me out"

"Hey it's alright" He leaned in closer to whisper in his ear "I like you too"

She blushed again, He really knew how to make blush and it kept making her more attracted to him. They kissed again with Riza being a little relax, Even with his tongue in his mouth. Both of them were in there having fun in the moment.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for it being kinda short. The next chapter will take you back into Roy and Riza's Childhood back in Aberdeen in order to understand their character in the story. Since it's Spring Break I won't be writing much, But please be patient. At least read my two other fan fics I made.<strong>


	3. A troubled start

**Chapter 2**

**A Troubled Start**

_"White trash Posing as Middle Class"_

**- Kurt Cobain, About his life with his family**

At the Eastern Area of Amestris, South West between the border of the Southern Area of Amestris and the East is a small town with nothing much, But trailer parks, Small Houses, And a Few Small Business called Aberdeen. At this Small Town, A new kind of music was hitting Aberdeen like a Tornado back in the 90's, It was a new style of Rock called Grunge, Which became popular in the 90's and which started in Aberdeen and Influence many young artist in the Small Town.

* * *

><p><strong>Roy Mustang Story<strong>

Roy Mustang was Born on March 14, 1990. At the age of 4, He was really into Rock and Roll. He lived with his Father and Mother at which was the best time of his life, They didn't make much money, But Roy never cared for money. His Parents always had fond memories about Roy. He always woke up Happy and was excited about what was coming his way, But at the age of 7. His parents got a divorce, Which turned Roy world upside down. He became Bitter and a Rebel, He lived with his Father and he had a Girlfriend two months after the divorce, And Roy Hated her. One day they had an argument that made his Father sent Roy to his Mother...

"Hey Roy" Said His Father Girlfriend

Roy just ignored her, Heading into his Room

"Hey Roy!, I'm Talking to you!"

He turned to respond

"What! Bitch!" Said Roy, Which angered the Girlfriend, She was gonna respond until Roy Father showed up From the Stairs

"Roy Mustang!" Said Roy Father "Don't call her a bitch!"

Roy didn't respond he just went past his father and went to his room. His Father decided to go in his room, Roy was on his bed crying into his pillow, His father after seeing Roy cry decided not to yell at him, He sat next to his son, Gently rubbing Roy head to make him relax...

"Roy... Don't go crying" Roy Father said

"Why can't things go back to normal" Roy said, With his head still at his pillow

"I wish it could Roy, But Me and your Mother don't feel the same way we used to feel about each other anymore"

"But things were great, I didn't care if we were poor or that we lived in a trailer, Everything was perfect!"

"Roy... I-I only want to make things better, All I'm asking you is to just give Michelle a chance, It can still be good"

"No... No... No" Roy said quietly

His father heart sunk at his tone, He sounded like he lost all hope. The boy who was always smiling everytime he woke up and started the day with such animation, Was gone for good. It almost made his father cry.

Roy slowly got up from his bed, His father looked at him confused about what is he gonna do, Until Roy spoke again...

"Dad..." Said Roy "I want to move in with Mom"

His father couldn't believe it, He got up trying to convince his son to stay

"R-Roy Come on, It can still work out"

"No it can't dad, It can't"

"A-A-Are you sure?"

Roy nodded, Which made tears build up in his father eyes

"Okay son if it will make you happy"

* * *

><p>Roy was sent to his mother house for a while, Until she can get him to her sister Chris Mustang. Things were not great, Roy argued with his mother and played his music loud, Which made neighbors get complaints, It was until he was 12 years old that he was moved to his aunt's House. His aunt was tolerant of Roy attitude, Besides she understood the pain he was going though and Roy never did disrespect his aunt. To Roy his aunt was the only one who truly understand him and was the only one of his family, He got lefted. Since his Father stopped talking to Roy when he was 9 years old and moved out of Aberdeen when Roy was 11 Years old. Roy felt like his Father abandoned him. And his Mother didn't want Roy to move back in since it would only bring trouble, Besides she was remarried and Roy hated her husband. As a gift to Roy when he became 13 Chris gave Roy a Guitar, Knowing how much Roy wanted to be a Rockstar, But when Roy was 14 years old his Aunt had to move to central for her new Bar, And Roy did not want to leave Aberdeen. He moved to his Mother's House again, And things turned sour again, But more than ever when Roy was 17 years old she found out a terrible secret he was keeping since he was 13 years old...<p>

"Roy Mustang!" Yelled his Mother, About Roy playing his Guitar at full volume again

When she got in his Room, Rot stopped playing to see what did see want, But her mother instantly smelled something strange in his room, It was like smoke. Roy just looked at her annoyed, Until she finally talked...

"Roy! What did I tell you about playing your Guitar at full volume!"

"Don't do it" Roy Said, Paying attention to something else

"And why those your room smells funny!"

"I Farted" Roy said, His Mother did not believe him

"Not Funny, What are you hiding?"

"Nothing I'm telling you it is nothing okay!"

"Bullshit!"

"Fuck You!, It's nothing so mind your business"

"Roi Masutangu!" His Mother said in her Xinese Language

"I'm going to the bathroom Bitch!" As he got up a bag dropped from his pants

His Mother looked at the bag in shock

"Roi is that what I think it is!" His Mother said in Fear

Roy did not say anything he just looked down at the floor with a mix of Guilt, Embarrassment, And Anger. They both stood quiet until his Mother broke the silence.

"How Long... Roy" His Mother said with tears building in her eyes

He didn't want to answer, But he knew his mother would not let him leave without answering

"Since I was 13" Roy said

"Are you serious... That long"

"I been smoking weed by a friend who gave me some of it"

"Was it Jean who gave you it"

"Yeah It was Jean"

"Is that everything"

"No... It's not"

He walked over to get a huge bag and got his Guitar, His Mother looked at Roy with Fear

"I'm Running away Mother, I can't be living with you anymore... With our us fighting it just can't work out"

"Roy... Wait... It can all change"

"The old man said that and yet I'm still Bitter"

He walked out of his Room and went to the door with his Mother falling to the floor bursting out to tears. Her husband tried to stop Roy only to be punched in the face, Roy got out of the house.

Roy moved in to Maes House just until he graduated High School, After Graduation Roy, Jean, And Maes lived at a house with all of them getting jobs until their music career started, Luckily it started soon for them when they got signed to the Label.

* * *

><p><strong>Riza Hawkeye Story<strong>

Riza Hawkeye was born on May 12, 1993, In Aberdeen, But her family moved to central when she was one year old. Riza also did not have a good childhood, At the age of 9 her parents divorce and she lived with her Mother, She was moving a lot and moved to different countries like Xing, Creta, And Drachma. At the age of 13 Riza's Father. Berthold Hawkeye died from an illness. Her Mother moved back to Central were Riza Graduated High School at the age of 14.

Riza wanted to move back to her Hometown of Aberdeen, But her Mother did not want her to go back to Aberdeen. Now that they are Wealthy, But Riza never wanted money she just wanted a simple life and act the way she wanted to act, Not being all polite and talking like a lady. She wanted to play Music, Because of the Rebel lifestyle. At the age of 15 years old. Her Mother died and Riza was lefted to life own her own luckly to her education and wealth she manage to live on her own. She moved back to Aberdeen where she met Rebbecca Catalina and Maria Ross. They decided to start a band with Riza old Friend Olivier Armstrong. She entered at the concert for the label which was a major success for them as they were signed.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey sorry for this taking so long and making Riza story short and less sad. Anyway I just want to say thank you, Just by two chapters out Love and Destruction has over a 100 hits and Visitors. But please review I'm looking to make this story have many reviews like other famous FMA Fan Fics like "100 Royai Dribbles", "It's not what you think", And "88 reasons why it's good being a suit of Armour". Please don't cut me short on this goal at least give me a 100 Reviews. And a thank to people who added this story to their story alert and made it their one of their favorites. You are awesome :D<strong>


	4. Two years later

**Chapter 3**

**Two Years Later**

It's been Two years since Roy met Riza. Both of their bands made the label and was touring the world, But they both been keeping in touch by calling each other from time to time. Roy's band was already a gigantic hit with many people across the world, And two of their albums made it to number 1 in the charts.

Both Roy and Riza band was heading to Central for a Benefit Concert. As Roy, Jean, And Maes got out of the Tour Bus, They headed to the building while messing around with each other. Riza was on her band's Tour Bus and everyone was excited, Especially Riza who couldn't wait to see Roy again. The Bus parked near a bus from another band and everyone got out of the bus. Riza saw Roy heading toe the Building. She smiled as she saw his messy hair, Which got longer and more messy and seen how he got a little taller. She wanted to run after him, But she know she couldn't leave her friends alone, At least not yet.

* * *

><p>Roy was rehearsing for the show and Maes was talking to his girlfriend Gracia, Which he met back at Aberdeen and were dating since then. Jean came in to the backstage room, were Roy was Rehearsing and walked to him, Pushing his legs off the table to get his attention.<p>

"Hey man" Jean Said "I need to have a word with you"

Roy looked up at jean from where he was sitting

"Uh Oh" Roy Said, In a sarcastic tone

"Hey man this is very serious"

"Okay Okay, What is it about this time"

"Be good today and don't go smashing shit today"

"Only Today?"

"Yes only for today"

"Okay... But" He chuckles a little then continues "What if the fans want it?"

"Um... Well... I doubt it"

He laughs a little until he continues

"Well I doubt they wouldn't want it"

"Come on Roy, This is our first Benefit show and we can't afford to smash up the stage and the Instruments"

"Jean we do that on every show we get on, Even before the Label and People love it, Also the Label don't seem to care"

"Well that not what I heard from the President of the Label"

"You mean Mr. Bradley doesn't like it?"

"It's not that he doesn't like it Roy, It's just that he kind of found it kinda_ Angry_"

"Angry?" Roy Said, A little confuse "What does he by Angry?"

"You know like... Death Metal should of way"

"Oh now I see what he was saying"

"Yeah just like that"

"Well I didn't know he didn't like Death Metal... Shit I love Death Metal"

"For real?"

"Yeah! Didn't you notice the shirts I been wearing?"

"Oh yeah!... Right"

"Ah Huh"

"Anyway just behave... Take this"

Jean gives Roy 500 dollars in order for Roy to go along and not destroy the Instruments. Maes walked in and saw Roy with the money.

"Okay... I'll play ball" Roy Said, With a smirk

"Awesome" Said Hughes "Hey! where's my share Havoc?"

"Piss off Hughes! I'm only giving that to Mustang so he can behave" Jean Said, Then facing Roy and gaving him a pat on the head "Ain't that Right Roy Boy"

Roy slapped Jean hand out of his head. Jean hold on to his hand in pain and shocked at how hard Roy slapped his hand. Maes stood there scared at how mad Roy was, Then Roy got up and looked at Havoc with Killer eyes. Havoc was really scared now.

"Don't call me Roy Boy!" Roy Yelled " The old man never calls me that!... Got It!"

"Y-Y-Y-Ye-Yes" Havoc Studded, Roy keep staring at Jean with those killer eyes...

"Relax Bro" Roy Said, Grinning. Havoc was relief that Roy was only joking, Roy had a big grin in his face. Hughes was laughing, Just glad everything was cool, Then there was a knock on the door...

Knock! Knock!

The band looked at the door to see it was Edward Elric, Son of The Vice President of the label Van Hohenheim. Everyone said Hi to Edward and Roy called him by his nickname.

"Hey Shortie" Roy Said, That made Edward mad, He kicked Roy at the balls and Edward handed Roy the package...

"It's from someone special" Edward Said

"Really!" Roy Said, After a few seconds of pain by Edward's kick

"Yeah open it okay!"

Edward lefted giving a quick goodbye to the band, Roy opened the package to find out it was a sliver heart shaped box. Jean and Maes were teasing Roy when he slowly opened the box. Inside he found a Necklace with an actual Wolf Tooth, It was brushed clean and had a symbol craved on it. He then saw three Rings. One had a skull on it, One was plain Black, And there was a Wedding Ring, Roy was shocked to find it. Jean and Maes were the most shocked. Roy found a letter and was couldn't believe who it was...

_To Roy_

_I'm in love with you_

_- Riza Hawkeye_

* * *

><p>Roy had many mixed emotions inside, But all of them were good. He knew that Riza was at the show and he couldn't wait to see her again. Someone came in and told the band that they were to be first and they had 10 minutes. The band got their Instruments and walked to the stage.<p>

As Roy was about to go on stage, He saw Riza and her band Hole. Riza notice Roy and the two stood there smiling at each other, Roy notice that Riza hair has grown long and Riza just couldn't stop staring at him and his messy hair. Roy had to go on stage and was dragged by Maes. Riza wanted to go after him, But knew she couldn't interrupt the show.

* * *

><p>So she watched the show with her friends and saw her the crowd was cheering after their performance, The crowd was chanting for the band to smash their Instruments and Roy was smirking at Jean, Jean just gave Roy a smile, Meaning that it's okay to smash the Instruments. Roy gave Maes a Signal to get ready, Then they started playing music to hype up the crowd and Jean was the first to start by taking his bass and use it to jab one of the Amps, He dig the the head of the bass in the Amp as far as he could, While Roy was playing with his guitar, Walking up to one of the cameras, He took his Guitar out of his shoulders and holding it in front of him to show the camera and then Roy spit at the Camera lens and gave a smirk at the cameraman. Roy then threw his Guitar up at the ceiling which he picked up and then stand on a chair that was set up, Which he looked at the ceiling again and threw his Guitar up at the ceiling. Roy stand on his Guitar like a Surf Board after it crash back to the stage floor, It was still intact to play with and Roy walked in front on a stack of Amps, Then push his Guitar against one of them, Which made a whailing sound and it was loud. Roy's hair was being blown by the sound that was coming out of the Amp, But Roy's ears wasn't hurting and Roy was smiling with pleasure of how loud it was. Jean could not believe how much fun he was having by just doing that, Maes then smash apart his entire drum set. Roy pushed the Amps to the ground and finished by throwing his Guitar at destroyed drum set with Jean who did the same thing with his Bass.<p>

Riza and her band mates were amaze on her much damage they did to their own Instruments. Riza kept staring at Roy like a school girl and she was 18 years old now. She really liked how the wind blew out his red plain jacket, Showing off his Black T-shirt.

* * *

><p>After Hole performed Riza was looking for Roy and they found each other.<p>

"Hey spider monkey" Roy Said

"Hey Chimpy" Riza Said

Then both of them started their own special handshake. Riza punched Roy at the stomach, Then Roy punched her back at the stomach, Then Riza jumped on Roy, Then wrestling on the floor. Jean and Maes made sure no one panic.

"Are they fighting" Rebbecca asked, Worried as Riza other band members watched them wrestle

"Don't panic" Maes Said

"Yeah this is how they greet each other" Said Jean

Everyone just watch them wrestle until Riza managed to pin Roy shoulders to the floor for two seconds. They both got up laughing after their wrestling match and walking together to talk.

* * *

><p>They both went to Hole's backstage room and Riza wanted to skip the talk and kiss him, But Roy really wanted to talk.<p>

"Thanks for the stuff" Roy Said

"I knew you liked it" Riza Said

"But the Ring?, Aren't we moving fast?"

"It's not for now, But later"

"Hawkeye... Umm... I"

"Look here Mustang I FALLEN for you, And I want to be in a Relationship with you"

"Damn it Hawkeye, I wanted to be a Bachelor just a little longer, Before I got Exclusive with someone"

"Well forget it, I won't let you leave until you agree to be my Boyfriend"

"You really want to be my Old Lady?"

She put her arms around his neck

"Oh well" Roy said "You're worth it, I'm willing to try"

He put his arms around her waist and both of them kissed.

* * *

><p><strong>Again sorry If it's short, But I don't own word count. Anyway good news. I'm making a Sequel to my first story "Stop Calling Me!" If You didn't read the story. Please do I promise you will like it... It's funny. To people who reviewed and added this story to their favorites, Don't worry I'll continue writing, But please Review and check out "Stop Calling Me! 2" Coming soon.<strong>

**Also just to get some things out I'm no longer gonna write Hole as "Riza Band" and Roy's Band**

**They will be called their names**

**Roy band= Inferno**

**Riza band= Hole**

**Hole is the name of Courtney Love Band, I didn't want to come up with more original names.**

**Review guys don't think I'm not serious, Even people who Reviewed before.**


	5. Heart Shaped Box Bonus Chapter

**Bonus Chapter**

**Heart Shaped Box**

Based on Nirvana song

'Heart Shaped Box'

* * *

><p>Roy and Riza were alone together, In Roy's home in central. They lay in front of the fireplace. Roy head was resting on Riza lap, Who looked at Roy; worried because he was sick.<p>

"Are you okay Roy?" Asked Riza

"Don't worry about me; I'm okay" Said Roy, Weakly

Riza knew he wasn't alright after his response

_She eyes me like a Pisces When I'm weak_

_I been locked inside your heart shaped box for weeks_

_I been drawn into your magnet tar pit trap_

_I wish I could eat your cancer when you turn black_

"Let's get you some more water; You need fluids" Said Riza

"Alright" Roy Said

_Hey! Wait! I got a new complain_

_Forever in debt to your priceless advice (x3)_

_Your Advice_

Riza put Roy on the couch and went to the kitchen. Roy looked over to his right and saw the smash up picture, Of his Mom and Dad; Remembering the day he ran away from home...

_Meat eating Orchids forgive no one just yet_

_Cut my self on angel hair and baby breath_

_Broken Hyman of "your highness", I'm lefted black_

_Throw down your umbilical noose, So I can climb right back_

Riza came back with the water; Roy drank the whole glass and his head was back on Riza's lap. She ran her fingers through his hair, Hoping that he will be alright in the morning. Roy slowly drifted to sleep.

_Hey! Wait! I got a new complain_

_Forever in debt to your priceless advice (x3)_

_Your Advice_

Roy fell asleep and Riza just looked at him, Still worried about him, As she notice his skin is a little pale.

_She eyes me like a Pisces When I'm weak_

_I been locked inside your heart shaped box for weeks_

_I been drawn into your magnet tar pit trap_

_I wish I could eat your cancer when you turn black_

_Hey! Wait! I got a new complain_

_Forever in debt to your priceless advice (x3)_

_Your Advice_

_Your Advice(x4)_

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry about this being late, I don't get much time on the computer.<strong>

**Anyway Important news. After not getting some new reviews, I decided to put my foot down and halt the story, Until at least I get a review.**

**The new chapter will be longer now.**


	6. I Need to be numb

**Author's Note**

Hey Guys I'm very sorry for taking so long to make this. School is out and it means I might not be writing much or the chapters will come late. In the past few days I was focus on my finals and my Little Sister was on my computer and I couldn't write anything, Because my files is on the computer and not the laptop we have; She prefers to use the computer and she gets on it for a long time. When I write my stories it takes a long time and I don't really have everything plan out for my stories. I just write and think; So this one took a while. Please enjoy; While I think how to plan out the rest of the story and I update My comedy 'Stop Calling Me! 2'...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

**I Need to be Numb**

**KOFF! KOFF!**

Riza was really worried about Roy. He been sick for three days now; Even Maes and Jean are starting to think that he needs a doctor. Roy has been saying he is okay, But Riza knows that's a lie; She notice Roy was having strange rumble noises in his stomach and that he moans in pain when it happens. Jean, Maes, And Riza agreed that Roy needed to go to the hospital.

Riza was at the Waiting Room Worried about Roy. She prayed that he was okay and it was nothing; Just a simple flu or a fever. Riza Bandmates made it to the hospital. They tried to comfort Riza by telling her things that were to make her relax...

"Everything will be okay Riza, Don't panic about it" Said Rebecca

"Yeah the doctor will just say it's nothing serious" Said Maria

"I don't know why your worried; He's a big boy he can take care of himself" Said Olivier, Coldly but Riza knew she said it to comfort her

"I know it's just I gave him everything he needs to feel better like Medicine, Soup, Water, And plenty of sleep and he still gets sick for three days" Said Riza "And at times he gets a strange rumble from his stomach and he's in deep pain"

"It could be Stomach Pain" Said Gracia

Just then a doctor was walking to them...

"Are you Mustang friends?" Said the Doctor

"I'm His girlfriend" Said Riza "Is he okay?"

"I think his family should be here"

"Sir the only family he got is his Aunt and she is away at the moment, We can't even contact her" Said Maes

"Please can you tell us his condition" Said Jean

The doctor looked at everyone and sighed

"I need you all to fellow me, It's something that needs to be discuss in private" Said The Doctor

Riza felt her stomach twist and knew something was really wrong with Roy. They went inside The Doctor's office and all of them waited to hear what the doctor needs to say...

"First off..." Said The Doctor "I told Roy everything about his condition; He is alright at the moment and he's woken up; But right now we found out something disturbing"

Everyone held their breath. The Doctor pulled out an X-Ray...

"This is an X- Ray of his stomach; As you don't know we found something strange at the bottom of the lining of Roy's stomach. We decided to get a tiny camera down his throat to take a look at the inside of his stomach and what we saw really shook us"

The doctor showed them the video. Most of the guys were disgusted, And then everyone saw something disturbing. They saw that part of the lining of Roy's stomach was black and that around the black spot; Roy's stomach was bleeding.

Riza watched in horror; It means something is really wrong with Roy. She tried to speak, But couldn't get anything out; Until Jean decided to speak up for everyone...

"Is it fatal?" Said Jean

"That's not the worst part" Said The Doctor "We don't even know what it is. This is an Aliment that no doctor has ever seen"

Everyone had a terrified look on their faces...

"We told Roy about it and we tried to see if he knew anything about it, But Roy told us that his grandfather had terrible Stomach pains before"

"So you can find a cure" Said Maria

"It's not easy; It would take years and we don't have much on Mustangs Medical History"

He took a deep breath and looked at Riza's eyes with sorrow. Riza felt like she was going to break down in tears...

"He will still live for a couple of years, But when he dies... We just don't know; It could be fatal Maybe not; But we are just unsure at the moment. If I was him I would continue living for the moment; Good news is he won't die soon; He might be safe until maybe five or three years; He could die in any moment after that. He will suffer stomach pains by some time and he will be in extreme pain."

"Oh man... This I-I can't be here right now" Said Maes, As he got out of the room; Gracia went after him...

"We can give him painkillers, But that's all we can do for him"

"I understand" Said Riza, Trying to hold back her tears"

"Would you like to see him?" The Doctor Said, With sorrow showing in his eyes

Everyone only nodded. The Doctor took everyone to Roy's room. The Doctor opens the door a crack to see if he's still awake; He opened the door and Riza saw Roy, Watching T.V. on his bed...

"Your feeling better Roy?" Asked The Doctor

"A little" Said Roy "My Stomach is still a little sore, But not as it was a while ago" He quickly added, Seeing Riza with her concerned face

The Doctor got out of the room, Letting the others in. Riza sat next to Roy and embraced him; Not wanting to let him go. Maes got in the room after being eaten up by the news. Everyone just talked to light up the mood, But even when Roy was alright and The Group looked like they were okay; Deep inside Riza, Her Bandmates, And Roy's Bandmates were full with sorrow inside to know Roy could die one day.

* * *

><p><strong>2 Days Later...<strong>

Roy was checked out of the hospital and made it back to his luxury apartment in Central. As Roy got in to his apartment. He looked around to see it's still in shape; He found Riza making dinner in the small kitchen. She turned around with a huge smile and Roy smiled back at her. He was happy to see her smile...

"What are you making?" Asked Roy

"Spaghetti and Meatballs" Said Riza

"Aw Cool"

Roy grabbed the plates and Riza served the food; While eating Roy and Riza were having a fun time, With Roy whispering sweet nothings into Riza's ear, Feeding each other, And kissing each other. After dinner Roy and Riza was in bed, Embracing each other...

"Roy"

"Yeah Riza?"

"Does it hurt right now?"

"No, I'm okay right now"

"I'm scared you know... What if one day your gone and I will never see you again"

"It's something that will happen one day, I came to peace with that"

"But I don't want to lose you, It's too painful to say goodbye"

"I know... I Know" Roy embraced her tighter

"Roy..."

"Yeah"

"I-I... It's gonna hard to say"

He looked at her square at the eyes

"Just spit it out, I won't leave"

She paused and collected her thought on how to say it, She lay her head on Roy's chest...

"Roy... I want to have a life with you.."

"Are you sure Riza, We only been a couple for three months"

"Yeah I'm Sure" Riza paused and looked at Roy in the eyes "Roy... When I'm with you... I feel like I got nothing to worry about, But after what The Doctor said. I just want spend every moment with you, Before it's too late"

Roy looked them into her eyes and stroked her long hair

"I love You" Said Riza

"You love me?; Are you Sure?" Said Roy

"Yes... Do you love me too Roy?"

"Yeah... I do too"

Riza then kissed Roy with passion. They both started to undress, As they got naked, Roy turned off the lights and both of them made love.

* * *

><p>After that night, Roy was at the studio, Inferno was rehearsing their new song before they record it for the new album. The band was smoking weed while rehearsing...<p>

"Okay guys" Said Roy "That's enough let's play"

"Alright are you ready Jean?" Said Maes

"Um... Um.. Yeah just... Umm.." Said Jean

"Jean... What the fuck is wrong with you" Said Roy

"Oh crap he's high; Just look at his eyes; There all red" Said Maes

"God Damn It! Jean Havoc" Yelled Roy "You fucking junkie"

"I guess we got to try Roy" Said Maes

Although with the fact Jean was high; They manage to play the song perfect. Roy then started to feel pain in his stomach again. He manage to sneak to the bathroom without anyone noticing. Roy tried the painkillers, But somehow it didn't work and now when he needs to get rid of the pain he takes drugs.

* * *

><p><strong>Author note: Before any of you comment about that part you will see later why painkillers don't work and why Weed, Meth, And the other drugs he takes work. SO DON'T YOU DARE! Say anything smart.<strong>

* * *

><p>He smokes the weed he got in his pocket and in an instant the pain fades away and he feels numb. He takes out a pocket knife and makes a small cut on his leg and doesn't feel the pain, But he doesn't know if he should be glad or to be sad. He watches the small line of blood slowly travel down to his shoe. After watching the blood flow he gets a band-aid and wipes the blood with a paper towel.<p>

"I don't know what to feel anymore" Says Roy, To himself

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry Sorry Sorry Okay!<strong>

**I know I said I would make this longer, But let's be honest do you want it take any longer than it is, Or just get the story updated fast**

**This time I promise I will make it longer just bear with me on this.**

**Please Review if you want this to continue**


	7. update chapter Please Read

**Update Chapter**

**Not part of the story**

Hey guys I returned for a year hiatus and I'm sorry the reason why was that we were off Internet at my house and I had to visit my sister house to use it. I write my stories in my computer in private and I didn't think I could write it on my sisters.

Now I got internet in my computer and I'm free to write again... Anyway a lot has happened in a year and I'm gonna be busy...

1. I'm now about to start my senior year in high school and I'm probably gonna get busy with assloads of stuff... So now updates will be longer but I now promise to make chapters longer... so give and take there

2. Lately I have not been having a great time since turning 18. Let's just say it's not as glamorous as it seems...

3. I been doing other things and trying to find new things luckily I'm still gonna write just as long as time permits

4. we use xfinity and the reason we didn't get internet was we switched off comcast for direct tv, We got it again but look out if we go back to dark again

5. I'm thinking in making new stories so this one might take longer, Let me just say this will be updated as soon as possible..

Anyway sorry to make this just an update chapter (Look I'm sorry but I did this so the follows of the story know it still going) And please be patient and please send a review if you still are reading this.

Sincerely,

Jesus S. Rivas


End file.
